Crash and Burn
by GundamNymph
Summary: There is a little bit of gore mentioned. Nothing bad, though. A new face at the circus helps a distraut Trowa get over post-war-syndrome. 3xHelen ~*Finished*~


Yay! My first fic EVER! Ah, well. You know the usual. I don't own Gwing or any of the characters except Helen and Drew. Thank you for taking time to read my fic! Please read and review. I don't expect you to, knowing how it is when you need a fic hit and you don't want to stop to review. I should have a few more fics up soon, so please come back every so often to check up. Again, I don't expect you to, though it would be nice. Hugs-GN  
  
Title: Crash and Burn  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
  
  
Helen stepped out of her trailer, and sat on her stepladder. The night was  
  
peaceful and calm. No one in the circus flitted about.  
  
The Show had been canceled, due to a bout of the flu going around, so  
  
everyone had been taking it easy.  
  
Helen had been having a case of insomnia, and so far, reading The Lord of the Rings hadn't  
  
helped. She got up from the stair and began to walk aimlessly around.  
  
She was still kind of new to the circus, and had never seen it this quiet  
  
and peaceable before. It was soothing to see the warm orange lamps  
  
lighting up the empty grounds, the sound of animals turning over in their  
  
sleep, the distant sound of the city...  
  
Helen started when she heard muffled cries. They were coming from  
  
Trowa Barton's trailer. They were partners in the circus, but not close  
  
friends. She could tell he suffered a dark past, by just looking into those  
  
dark green eyes.  
  
Being an artist, she believed that eyes were the window to a person's  
  
soul. Trowa had a beautiful soul, but it was tormented and clouded by past sins.  
  
Whenever they worked together, it was just instructions or light  
  
conversation that past between them. On first meeting, she couldn't help  
  
but notice that he was attractive; but that wasn't why she wanted to  
  
befriend him. She didn't want him to suffer anymore, and she hoped that  
  
she could maybe one day help him.  
  
His soft cries continued through his opened window. She couldn't resist  
  
anymore. And she couldn't stand to hear him suffer. She tried the door. It  
  
was locked. She smiled grimly, and took out a strip of metal from her boots. She then proceeded to pick the lock. The lock clicked, and turned over. She put the metal back.  
  
The trailer was dark, except for an oil lamp near his bed. He was sprawled  
  
across the unmade bed, twisted in the sheets. He continued to toss and  
  
turn, crying out now and then.  
  
  
  
Helen stared at him, unsure if she had the courage to approach the bed.  
  
This was commonly dangerous territory, who knew what would happen  
  
if the youth were to wake up at her presence.  
  
He started to moan, as if in pain. Then he started to mumble about fire,  
  
missions, and death. She reached over and lit another lamp. She was  
  
lighting a third when she remembered her state of dress: a pair of PJ's that  
  
had clouds and stars over the drawstring pants, and a single cloud and  
  
crescent moon on her tank top. She blushed ever so lightly as she sat on  
  
his bed and began to smooth his hair back.  
  
His hair was practically standing on end, and she giggled as she thought of  
  
Vegeta from one of her anime shows, DragonBall Z. He whimpered. A frown creased  
  
her forehead as she wondered what to do. She got a cool damp cloth from the bathroom, and  
  
as she wiped the sweat off of his face and neck; she began to sing.  
  
"When you feel all- alone, and the world has turned it's back on you. Give  
  
me a moment please- to tame your wild, wild heart..."  
  
Trowa stirred as he heard someone beginning to sing. The hot flames that  
  
reached for his body and soul began to recede- 'I know you feel- like the walls are  
  
closing in on you.'  
  
The blood pulsing from victims he had injured, began to clot. I can hear someone singing, he thought. Someone is here for me, singing. They're calling me back from this cold world, but why care, for a murderer? Who would try  
  
to save me from something I deserve? 'It's hard to find~ relief, and people  
  
can be so~ cold.'  
  
The hot metal of the mobil suits began to cool. 'When darkness is upon your  
  
door-and you feel like you can't take anymore~-'  
  
The darkness in his heart began to melt away, to be replaced with light. The bodies around him disappeared, and voices ordering mission quieted. He struggled from the dark lake that pulled him down.  
  
He broke the surface, and looked to see his savior.  
  
Helen sang her favorite song. A song that had helped her heal, to know  
  
she wasn't alone in the aftermath of the war...  
  
"Let me be the one you call- If you jump I'll break your fall- Lift you up  
  
and fly away with you into the ni~ght"  
  
Trowa untangled himself slowly from the sheets, so as not to startle the  
  
girl before him. His sleepy eyes closed in on Helen's eyes, which were  
  
staring off into the distance. She continued to cool his heated skin off. He bleary eyes  
  
noticed her attire, and was mildly puzzled. He forgot for a moment where he was. When he remembered his bed and his room, he became confused as to why Helen was in his trailer. His locked trailer. Then he gave up trying to figure out what was going on. He let himself be calmed by her voice.  
  
She continued to sing with heartfelt passion, as if she too, suffered from  
  
the Post-War. As if she had lost many battles, but won the war in her  
  
heart...  
  
"If you need to fall apart, well I can mend a broken heart. If you need to  
  
crash-then crash and burn, your not Alo~ne."  
  
Tears fell down his face, as he looked at Helen. She saw him awakened,  
  
but needed to get this out of her system-and he needed to hear her  
  
message.  
  
She embraced him, trying to ignore his stare and her heated cheeks, and continued to sing...  
  
"When you feel- all alo~ne, and a loyal friend is hard to find...You're  
  
caught in a one way stre~et, with the monsters in you~r head-"  
  
Helen's eyes watered. Her heart began to ache, and her emotions were trying to drown her. She was on the verge of a melt down. And here was this cute guy, who probably thought she was weird, and would never speak to her again. Not to mention he was probably wondering why she was in here, and how she got in here.  
  
She was surprised when he embraced her back, and held her hand tightly.  
  
"When hopes and dreams are far away and-you feel like you can't face th~e day-"  
  
A younger Trowa sat by a campfire, gazing emptily at the blazing wood. All around him, soldiers had dashed looks on their faces. Some even cried.  
  
A younger Helen sat at the site which had once been her home. It was now a crater, with a small pond in the middle from the old swimming pool her family used to have...  
  
"Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall-lift you up and fly away with you into the ni~ght"  
  
A young Trowa ran through a militia base, a gun in his hands vibrating with every shot fired. He ducks, as he is shot at. Comrades behind him fall, and he doesn't have time to feel emotion. Not if he wants to live. Not if he wants to find family.  
  
A young Helen viciously attacks opponents in battle using martial arts. She predicts a sword aimed for her throat, and blocks it. The man receives a kick in the stomach for his trouble. Not far away, an explosion rocks the ground, sending friends flying. Her throat chokes. But she remembered her promise to her mother, to stay alive.  
  
"If you need to fall apart- Well I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone."  
  
A fifteen year old Trowa is confronted by his sister. He has yet to find out that she is indeed his real sister. She asks him something. He turns away from her, as if he can't look at her without feeling, and doesn't answer. She grabs his arm, and tries to hug him. It's like hugging a life sized doll.  
  
A fourteen year old Helen is practicing her katas, when she is cornered by her friend and partner, Drew. He angrily confronts her, asking her to spill her emotions, to stop keeping them inside. She doesn't listen, and gives him a false smile.  
  
Neither one is ready to expose their hidden struggles...  
  
"'Cause there's always been heartache and pai~n, and when it's over you'll reign again."  
  
Present Trowa sobs into Helen's shoulder, relieving himself of his pain. He thinks of a little blonde girl, crying as she thinks of a family she might have to leave behind. His gun is aimed at her head. He thinks of her dependent family. He fails to kill her, and instead gets his revenge by shooting her transmitters.  
  
Helen cries silently, her teardrops falling into his hair. She thinks of the many people she had to trick, in order to bring them in to justice. Many friends she had promised protection, but both would be betrayed by fate. Sometimes betrayed by the Organization she had once belonged to.  
  
"You'll reign agai~n."  
  
Soon, both Helen and Trowa are asleep, tear tracks tracing their faces. But for once, they sleep serenely.  
  
They get up the next morning, to a new world where little suffers. A world that Trowa had been blind to. Both became fast friends. They tell their stories, and smile often as they think of each other as kindred spirits. Helen leaves his trailer, as they both get ready for a new day. Cathy finds this new relationship oddly relieving, but unnerving at the unknown cause of this. Toni Manager smiles knowingly.  
  
  
  
"When you~ feel all- alone, and the world has turned it's back on you-; give me a moment plea~se, to tame your, wild, wild heart."  
  
A depressed Helen comes back from college classes. She sits on a bale of hay ready to be fed to the horses, and gets out her sketch book. She starts doodling cartoon horses and unicorns. A lion cub is placed gently in her lap. She hugs, and nuzzles it. She looks up to see Trowa smiling gently. She smiles in return, and pulls on his long bangs fondly and teasingly.  
  
Trowa returns from work one day, solemn and enraged over a case at Preventers. Helen shows up, and tries to get his mind off of the case. He ignores her attempts, trying to solve the monster's puzzle. She resorts to plan C. Trowa is deep in thought and doesn't see Helen's sly smile. He finds himself being pounced upon by her. He is down for the count, as she mercilessly tickles him. They both end up laughing. An idea strikes Trowa as he stares at a crack on the kitchen window. A week later, the case is solved.  
  
"Let me be the one you call, if you jump, I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the ni~ght. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash, then crash and burn your not alo~ne."  
  
Cathy sits trembling at a window seat. It's raining outside, and her room is dark. Today is the anniversary of when her life fell apart. Her parents screams haunt her still. Trowa encircles her in his arms. She looks at him startled. Then smiles.  
  
Drew stares out the window, glaring at the sunny day. Today he has lost five men. One is too much to lose. Every time, it seems to be his fault, not the Organization's. Helen leans against him, offering her warmth. He glances down at her, and her wide smile. His face softens at her ever present optimism.  
  
"Let me be the one you call. If you jump, I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the ni~ght. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash, then crash and burn your not alo~ne."  
  
Helen's voice grew soft as the song began to end. Her velvety alto voice soothed Trowa and his soul, like a cat being stroked. It was chicken soup for his sore soul. In this world they had created, there was no negativity accepted, no angst, anger or self loathing.  
  
"Let m~e be~ the one yo~u ca~ll. If you jump I'll break your fall..."  
  
Peace entered his soul for the first time in over ten years. Helen's soft feminine body continued to cradle him, and he turned his head on her chest, so that he might hear her heart beat. Her singing slightly stuttered when he did this. A small mischievous smile spread across his face.  
  
"Lift you up and fly away with you in~to the ni~ght..." Her singing continued to the point where it seemed nothing more than a hum in her throat.  
  
Both had learned their lesson. One could not comfort another person, nor heal them, until they had healed themselves and their torn hearts first.  
  
A year later, Helen and Trowa stand at a memorial for the people who had died during the long war. Their faces no longer show torment, as they had long since forgiven themselves. Trowa looks down at the brunette in wonder. She looks up at him as she feels his gaze, and is puzzled by his expression. He leans down, and kisses her softly on her lips. Hesitant at first, she eventually warms to the caress that used to be unknown territory. Her heart pounds and pools with warmth as she realizes that this is actually happening and it isn't one of her fantasies of the tall youth. As they pull back, Trowa smiles at her and says, "Thank you for saving me. I'll always be there when you call."  
  
"And so will I, T-chan. And so will I."  
  
A/N: I'm eventually going to get to work on 'Gypsy' and 'Light Key' (Matrix X-over). Chances are, I'll have the fanart done before the first installment. Heh, heh. ^_~' This is not really romantic (maybe it kinda is), this is more of a back story for a real romantic story between the two. This is just to explain their closeness. I added in the last paragraph just before I posted this. It originally didn't have it.  
  
I'm currently writing another fic, for ANOTHER ML, that only allows Rxall. It's called 'A Time', you want to read? Come on, let me hear you BEG. Sadly, I only have two and a half chapters written. *sigh* So guess what? You'll be shocked. I chose 3xR for it! I REALLY have to get back into my 01xR kick, I've been out of it for months now. I don't own any of the characters, except Trowa. J/K I NEED feedback. This was made right after the WTC tragedy. I chose this particular song for everyone, myself included, for a reason. I view it as a healing song. Sadly I have no perfect guy friend to sing it for me. *sniff*  
  
GN: All right HeeroxRelena muse, where art thou?  
  
SilverMon: You fired her when she used Trowa's picture for a dart board.  
  
Oh, yeah, right. *glares at the gray fluff ball* Well, I'll write again later. Tell me what you guys think of my mush. Gypsy is kind of based around All-Hallows-eve, or harvesting time. Imagine T-chan as a Gypsy Prince. *drools* Oh! Hey! When you think of a Gypsy Prince, what kind of clothes and jewelry come to mind? Toodles. God bless you ALL.-GN out  
  
PS= Silvermon is actually my ever present pooch and companion. And, boy, does that tomboy have a personality to write about! 


End file.
